Solo el amor vence al destino
by Edeiel
Summary: La segunda parte de Dolor Eterno. Espero que os guste. El título es provisional, acepto sugerencias ^^ ¡¡Dejad review!!


Sólo el amor vence al destino…  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Habían pasado tres años… tres siglos, según su corazón. En su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche, la evocación de aquel amor roto por el destino aún le hacía estremecer. Pensó que podría olvidarlo, pero no era capaz de dejar atrás aquel instante que había valido por vidas enteras… ese instante en que se había entregado al que ahora sabía era el amor de su vida.   
  
La fría lluvia de finales de otoño (¿ya era otoño? Ni siquiera recoraba haber vivido los últimos veranos) representaba lo que sentía. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos que nadie había sabido recomponer (y no porque no lo hubiera intentado… había tantos hombres en su currículum amoroso que no sería capaz de recordarlos a todos) ¿es que no había nadie capaz de hacerle sentir tal excitación con sólo una mirada? No. Nadie había sido capaz de hacerle sentir completo. Sólo una persona. Sólo él podía restaurar las ruinas de su corazón y su alma. Sólo él…  
  
Odiaba la lluvia, le hacía sentir peor de lo que se encontraba ya. El frío se colaba hasta sus huesos, pero más frío estaba su corazón desde aquel momento. Aquella pasión que se había adueñado de él, de ellos, no volvería, pero no podía admitirlo. No. Se negaba a pensar que aquello fuera el final de todo… de nada… de lo que hubiera habido…   
  
Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a tocar a nadie, no se había dejado tocar… sabía que buscaría la perfección de ese momento tan maravilloso como cruel y jamás la encontraría… Tan sólo se había permitido algunas caricias a sí mismo pero nada podía igualar las caricias de su amor… Odiaba la lluvia y la lluvia parecía odiarle a él, siempre haciendo acto de presencia en el momento en que más hundido se encontraba… Si tan sólo pudiera estar una noche más con él…   
  
Otro mes más… y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era la semana de Navidad… Todo el mundo feliz por las calles, comprando y pensando en comprar… y allí estaba él, por primera vez en tres años, intentado encontrar un regalo para el hombre que le había arrebatado el corazón, el alma y la razón. Vio de todo y nada, cosas inútiles, objetos competamente diseñados para estorbar, tonterías que se convertirían en habitantes del cubo de la basura antes de poder decir "Útil" Vio ositos de peluche y sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría si le regalara eso. Probablemente le obligaría a comérselo…  
  
Miró en el escaparate. Recordaba que el quidditch le encantaba, pero no sabía qué demonios podía comprarle. Pensó en algo un poco más útil, pero sólo encontró baratijas que no decían nada significativo. Plumas que cambiaban de color según la velocidad con que se escribía, cajas para guardar cosas que no querías que nadie viera y se hacían invisibles (y estaban de rebajas, probablemente porque guardaba tan bien los secretos que nadie llegó jamás a encontrarlos…), fundas para varitas que hablaban… Se fijó en unos ositos adorables con un corazoncito entre sus manos y sacudió la cabeza mientras se recordaba que no era una chica a quien iba a hacerle el regalo…  
  
Entreabrió los ojos al sentir un pellizco inconfundible en su oreja. Hedwig traía correo y reclamaba su desayuno. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró la carta que le había traído la lechuza. En el sobre ponía con una caligrafía perfecta de color gris plata Señor Harry Potter. La letra no le era nada conocida. Rasgó el sobre y sacó una nota. Estaba escrita con la misma caligrafía. Era breve, pero concisa: Three Broomsticks. 24 de Diciembre. Habitación 00. 20:00 El sobre le pesaba un poco y vio que dentro había una llave con una plaquita pendiendo de la argolla, con los números 00 grabados en ella. Se preguntó a qué venía esa carta y dejó todo en la mesilla.  
  
Se secó el cabello enérgicamente. Esa mañana se había desepertado demasiado pronto... le había despertado su cuervo, con un sobre en el pico que le había arrojado a la cabeza antes de marcharse a molestar a las lechuzas del castillo. Había dejado el sobre encima de la cama, intacto. Ahora lo miraba, apoyado en su escritorio, con desconfianza. Nadie le escribía jamás, no recibía correspondencia salvo de Dumbledore cuando se encontraba lejos de Hogwarts, y aquella carta no era de Dumbledore. La cogió y la miró. En letras inclinadas de color plateado ponía su nombre, las eses muy rebuscadas y recargadas. Abrió el sobre y cayó una llave. Eso era l que le había hecho daño al ser soltado el sobre... Recogió la llave. En el llavero había una lámina que tenía grabadas dos cifras: 00. Miró el pergoamino: Three Broomsticks. 24 de Diciembre. Habitación 00. 20:00. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sacudió la cabeza y dejó el sobre con todo su contenido en el escritorio, su estómago clamaba por una gran cantidad de café…  
  
Terminó de arreglarse el rebelde cabello, que se había comenzado a dejar largo en un intento de domarlo en una coleta. Pero nada. No había quien lo domara… Se miró al espejo una última vez. No sabía para qué se había arreglado tanto para una cita a ciegas que bien podía ser una broma pesada. No recordaba que en Las Tres Escobas hubiera una habitación 00. Se encogió de hombros, salió del dormitorio y se abrigó bien con una capa, su bufanda y sus guantes. Vio encima de la chimenea un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y lo cogió, para segundos después, desaparecer.  
  
Bajó las escaleras de la entrada del castillo y salió al frío invierno. No era una buena noche para andar saliendo al pueblo, viento helado del norte y nieve le dificultaban su marcha hasta el pueblo. En más de una ocasión se le hundieron los pies en agujeros llenos de nieve y se le calaron los pantalones prácticamente hasta las rodillas. A pesar de toda la ropa que llevaba, el frío traspasaba todas las prendas y le abrazaba con fuerza, entumeciéndole cada uno de sus músculos. Entre los brazos cruzados en el pecho bajo la túnica de invierno llevaba un pequeño regalo, que había cogido sin saber por qué.  
  
Entró en la habitación que tan amablemente le había indicado la siempre amable Rosmerta y encendió una lámpara de gas de la mesilla junto a la ventana. Bajo ella encontró una nota la leyó No encienda ninguna luz. La misma letra de la misteriosa carta. Alguien se estaba tomando muchas molestias para una cita a ciegas. Apagó la luz y se sentó junto a la ventana, en una cómoda butaca y miró por la ventana. Aún faltaban cinco minutos. Jugueteó nerviosamente con le regalo entre sus manos.  
  
Por fin llegó ante la puerta de la posada. Entró y se sacudió la nieve de los hombros. Se acercó a la señora Rosmerta que le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, como siempre que entraba alguien. Le preguntó por la habitación y ella sonrió alegremente, para guiarle hasta la puerta. Ella se despidió y se quedó solo ante la puerta. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y dio un par de vueltas…  
  
Se sobresaltó al oír que alguien introducía una llave en la cerradura. Se levantó rápidamente como por un resorte y miró la puerta, con curiosidad, miedo, ansiedad…   
  
Abrió la puerta y vio que el interior estaba oscuro. Cerró tras él y susurró "Lumos" para encencer una lucecita blanca en la habitación. Su corazón dio un vuelco.  
  
Las rodillas le temblaron cuando vio entrar a una figura ligeramente familiar en la habitación y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando la sombra utilizó un hechizo para iluminar la estancia.  
  
- Po… Potter… - susurró el recién llegado. La varita cayó al suelo, creando sombras siniestras en la habitación.  
  
- Profesor… - ¿Era realmente él o era una mala jugada de su mente? No podía moverse. Ninguno podía. Estaban paralizados por la sorpresa. Finalmente el hombre dio un paso hacia él. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, nerviosas. Las palabras no salían de sus gargantas, pero no las necesitaban. El joven consigió caminar hacia el hombre y se quedaron a poca distancia uno del otro.  
  
- Dime que no estoy soñando - su mano derecha levantada, acercándose a la mejilla del chico, pero detenida por el miedo - Que no eres fruto de mi imaginación.  
  
- Juraría que no lo soy - la mano se posó suavemente el la cara del chico, que cerró los ojos para sentir la suave caricia con toda su intensidad. La otra mano del profesor se situó en la otra mejilla y las manos del muchacho acariciaron esas manos heladas por el frío. Abrió sus ojos como esmerandas y los dirigió a los negros azabache de su amado - Tú tampoco lo eres… ¿verdad?  
  
- Así es… - se acercó todo lo que pudo a Harry y le quitó las gafas, provocando una sonrisa en el chico - La última vez que estuvimos juntos se rompieron - asintió - Has crecido un poco… - apoyó su frente en la del chico - Y tu cabello también ha crecido.  
  
- Sí… - se miraron a los ojos, disfrutando de ese instante. Harry hizo rozar su nariz con la de Snape y sonrieron. El joven llevó sus manos a la nuca del profesor y le atrajo lentamente hasta sus labios para besarle. Un suave contacto con aquellos labios que tanto había deseado besar le hizo llegar a un estado de embriaguez que le llevó a perder la noción del tiempo y cuando se separaron sus rostros no supo si el beso había durado un segundo o una eternidad.  
  
El profesor se separó de él y se dirigió a la chimenea, frente a la cama y la encendió. Regresó junto a Harry mientras se quitaba la pesada capa y la dejaba caer al suelo. Recogió la varita y susurró "Nox" para apagar la lucecita. Le quitó la bufanda, los guantes y la capa, dejado ver sus pantalones negros y la camisa blanca. Se acercaron y se besaron, dejándose llevar por la pasión, el ansia contenida durante tres largos años. Se dejaron caer en la cama, suspirando y gimiendo. Snape le quitó la camisa de un tirón y recorrió su pecho con su lengua, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo cada centímetro de dura carne que se estremecía con cada atención. En pocos minutos se desprendieron de cada una de sus prendas y se acariciaban sobre las suaves sábanas de raso azul. Los brazos de Harry rodearon el cuello de Snape cuando le sintió penetrar en su cuerpo sin preparación previa, por propia petición y necesidad de comprobar la realidad de ese momento. Snape sujetaba las caderas del chico con firmeza mientras se introducía una y otra vez en su cuerpo, sus dientes clavándose en el hombro derecho de Harry mientras gemía con fuerza, satisfaciendo el deseo de tanto tiempo. Una última entrada hizo que Snape estallara dentro de Harry, que gritó fuertemente al llegar al final después de su amor. No se separaron, Harry aprehendido con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de su amado profesor y éste aún en su interior, recuperando el aliento que había contenido en el último instante y depositando dulces besos en el cuello del chico, allí donde le había dejado una herida sagrante. Harry le miró y le besó para echarse sobre él y lamer suavemente su vientre, manchado con su esencia. Snape le hizo dedicar sus atenciones a sus labios y susurró sobre éstos.  
  
- No te dejaré marchar de nuevo… - Harry sonrió.  
  
- No pienso marcharme, Severus… nunca volveré a separarme de ti - se besaron y pasaron la Nochebuena haciendo el amor apasionadamente, por todas esas noches en soledad, por todos esos intentos de amar fallidos…  
  
Entreabrió los ojos al sentir un rayo de sol sobre su cara. Ocultó el rostro bajo la manta e intentó dormirse, pero el recuerdo de la noche pasada en esa habitación, en la misma cama en que estaba durmiendo, era demasiado fuerte y el hacer memoria de ello le provocaba un cosquilleo desde su vientre hasta más abajo. Extendió la mano hacia atrás con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no encontró nada. Se dio la vuelta y miró el hueco vacío que recordaba ocupado por Severus. Inmediatamente el cosquilleo que había sentido segundos antes fue reemplazado por un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar. Pensó si todo aquello había sido un sueño. Miró al suelo donde debía estar la ropa de su amado. Nada. Recorrió la habitación con la vista y sus ojos se detuvieron en un paquete de unos quince centímetros que reposaba sore la chimenea. Fue al levantarse, pero un ruido en la puerta le detuvo. Miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hacia allí y tras la puerta, con una bandeja sostenida por arte de magia, apareció Severus, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, que se tornó preocupación al ver la expresión de Harry. Dejó rápidamente la bandeja y su varita en la mesa y se acercó a él. El muchacho le rodeó con sus brazos y se abandonó al llanto.  
  
- Amor, ¿qué te ocurre? - le acarició el suave cabello y le obligó a mirarle.  
  
- Creí que te habías marchado… que me habías dejado aquí… - le miró con cierta vergüenza por lo que había dicho. Severus secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y besó sus párpados.  
  
- Perdóname… no pensé que te despertarías tan pronto… Fui a por algo de desayunar… anoche no cenamos - Harry sonrió y le besó - ¿Y eso? No creo merecerlo…  
  
- Claro que sí - desabrochó su capa, su túnica y después comenzó con su camisa. Severus rió suavemente y le besó - Te amo - le miró a los ojos. Severus le acarició.  
  
- Yo también te amo - se fundieron en un apasionado beso que terminó con Severus entre las piernas de Harry haciéndole de nuevo el amor.  
  
Harry acarició suavemente el pecho de Severus, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Los brazos del profesor le rodeaban, una mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo por el contorno de la espalda del joven, haciéndole sonreír. Le hizo levantarse de la cama y le llevó hasta la bandeja del desayuno. Con un hechizo calentó los cafés y le dio uno a Harry. Luego, tras beber un sorbo del suyo, preparó una tostada para el muchacho que la aceptó agradecido. De rponto, se acordó de algo.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - le vio que se acercaba a la chimenea y recogía el paquete.  
  
- Te compré algo - fue a entregarle el paquete, pero Harry, tras meterse casi toda la tostada en la boca corrió hacia donde estaba su ropa tirada, rebuscó entre la túnica y la capa y encontró lo que buscaba, un regalo. Se acercó a Severus y tras masticar la tostada sonrió.  
  
- Yo también a ti - le tendió el regalo y Severus le dio el suyo. Abrieron los papeles y los dos se miraron con expresión de asombro - Un… un osito…   
  
- El tuyo también es un osito - miraron los peluches y se pusieron a reír. Harry le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó.  
  
- Me encanta… Gracias - se miraron a los ojos.  
  
- A mí también me gusta. Es adorable - se volvieron a besar - Esta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida, Harry.  
  
- Habrá más como esta, Severus, te lo prometo…  
  
Sus labios volvieron a unirse en otro beso, largo, dulce, de amor absoluto. Ya no habría despedidas ni separaciones dolorosas, sólo amor y entrega mutua. Un desafío al destino, o tal vez una jugada de éste, quien había mandado las llaves y las invitaciones, no lo sabrían jamás. Pero ya nada de eso importaba pues estaban juntos, se tenían el uno al otro y no necesitaban más conocimiento que el de saber que se amaban…  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
01 de julio de 2003  
  
Bueno, ya está, por fin un final decente para Dolor Eterno… Dicen que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas y en mi vida he estado más convencida de ello (salvo tal vez cuando vi la película de La Historia Interminable II) pero bueno, yo andaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte para mi fic preferido y andaba esperando a que alguien me la pidiera. Como alguien me lo pidió, aquí está.   
  
El título… bueno, le puse ese porque poner "Dolor Eterno II" quedaría muy mal en un fic de final feliz asíque me inventé eso y ya… acepto sugerencias sobre el título, de verdad ^^  
  
Pues nada, se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews apoyándome (GenPotter, Lanthir, Andre, ChoChang, Ana Rickman, Moony Felton y Femme Greeneyes) y a Pandora, Sulia y Ruth por apoyarme y soportarme mis paranoias y locuras. Muchas gracias a tod@s por darme vuestras opiniones. Besitos!  
  
PD: Las preguntas del año: ¿quién envió las invitaciones y las llaves? ¿Por qué Severus y Harry se llevaron consigo los regalos de Navidad? Jejejeeee… 


End file.
